


New Model

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Robert recognizes a clear difference between Jessica and Tess.





	New Model

**New Model**  
  
No one would ever understand his need to succeed as a lover, a father, and a man – especially after his error in falling for a “personality.”  
  
He refused to be foolish again, ignoring any signs of trust or interest Jessica gave him.   
  
He knew it was wrong to build a dream on a suspicion, that kind of living would make him as horrible as his father – the type of jerk he could never let reappear in his daily doings.  
  
Yet she got the best of him when her soft lips enveloped his, making promises she’d never be able to keep.


End file.
